The overarching goal of the HDDC is to support and accelerate progress in understanding the fundamental mechanisms underlying digestive health and disease. The mission of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to provide leadership, administrative support, oversight, and coordination of all HDDC activities so as to achieve the Center?s goals. Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are: 1: To manage the HDDC membership and recruitment of new members to digestive disease research. 2: To oversee the Biomedical Cores to assure that they are equipped and organized to meet members? scientific needs, and to monitor Core use. 3: To manage all supporting Center programs: the Pilot Feasibility Grant Program, the Clinical Translational Research Program, and the Enrichment Program. 4: To manage Center finances and all administrative interactions with the four major Harvard institutions supporting the HDDC: Harvard Medical School (HMS), Boston Children?s Hospital (BCH), Brigham and Women?s Hospital (BWH), and Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. (BIDMC). 5: To manage communications among the Membership, the Cores, and with the broader scientific community through maintenance of the HDDC web site and distribution of announcements and information via our broad email network. 6: To provide timely reports to the NIDDK and manage interactions with other NIH-funded Scientific Centers and other Core facilities located on or off the HMS Longwood campus. The Center Director Wayne Lencer MD at BCH, and Associate Director Richard Blumberg MD at BWH, lead the Administrative Core with assistance from an Executive Committee that includes all Core Directors and Theme Leaders. Guidance is also provided by an Internal Advisory Committee representing the four major HDDC-affiliated Institutions (BCH, BWH, HMS and BIDMC) and an External Advisory Board that includes national leaders in digestive disease research consistent with the Research Themes of the HDDC.